Two Days Too Late
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: She was late, and she was sorry. SasuSaku Month 2014 Day 2: "Late" This is my first year participating in SasuSaku Month!


**SasuSaku Month Fanfiction**

**Title:** Two Days Too Late

**Summary:** She was late, and she was sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Prompt:** Day 2: Late

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s): **There are probably some mistakes in this, so please forgive me!

**Comment(s):** Sorry if it isn't that great! I'm still kind of a new writer! This is also my first year participating in SasuSaku Month!

* * *

"Teme, quit brooding and eat your ramen! She's fine," said a loud, obnoxious voice, belonging to none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were currently sitting inside the Ichiraku ramen stand. Sasuke was dragged there by Naruto himself, while Sai followed them silently.

Said 'teme' turned toward the voice and glared.

"Hn. Dobe," the teme replied.

Naruto sighed, "Look, Sasuke, we're all a little worried, but you need to have more faith in Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. "It's been two and a half weeks," he uttered quietly.

"It's only been a few days after her ETA. Ugly is probably just being slow," Sai piped in.

"Sai, quit calling Sakura-chan ugly! This is why she always punches you," Naruto shouted.

Sai tilted his head in response, while Sasuke growled lowly.

Sasuke 'tch'ed before walking away from the pair and out of the stand.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sasuke turned and started walking toward the Uchiha house. He slowed his pace to a stop when he came across a large cherry blossom tree.

In was near the middle of spring, so the tree was in full bloom. A strong wind blew, causing the blossom petals to disconnect from the tree and flow in the wind.

Sasuke's onyx eyes softened as he was reminded of another certain cherry blossom.

'Sakura.. Where are you?' he asked her mentally.

* * *

~In the woods near Konoha~

Panting and thumping could be heard throughout the forest. Both were coming from a certain pink haired, green eyed kunoichi.

Haruno Sakura was hopping from tree to tree on her way back to Konoha. Her home. She panted with each jump. Her jumps making a thumping sound each time she landed on a tree, only to jump off onto the next one.

"Almost there," she whispered to herself. "C'mon.. I can make it."

She gained more courage as the familiar green gates with red symbols appeared within her sight. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her home. She jumped down from the trees and started walking when she became close to the gates. She walked with a slight limp.

Sakura gave a small smile to Izumo and Kotetsu, the gate watchers, when she passed them.

"S-Sakura," Izumo called out, "do you need help to the hospital?"

"No, thank you. I think I can manage," she said nonchalantly.

"Alright," he said unsurely.

She smiled at them again for assurance and started limping toward the hospital.

As soon as she arrived, a few nurses who immediately recognized her, ran up to her. They ushered her to the nearest available room for a check up, while Sakura kept uttering, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

* * *

~In the Hokage's Office~

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan is back," said a happy Shizune.

"Is she? Good, I was starting to worry. Inform Team Kakashi of her arrival. I'm sure they're more worried than I was," Tsunade said in return.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said before leaving the office to find the cherry blossom's teammates.

When Tsunade was alone once again, she spoke to herself, "I bet that Uchiha is going insane right about now, even though it's only been two days since she was supposed to return. Not that he'd admit it." She chuckled to herself.

"You've caught a good man, Sakura," she said as if the girl was there.

"Now," she continued, "where did Shizune hide my sake?"

* * *

~At the Cherry Blossom Tree~

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!" yelled a tired Shizune. As she came up beside the Uchiha, she stopped and lowered her hands to her knees and started panting.

"Hn," Sasuke said in reply.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Shizune told him, "Sasuke-san! I just received word that Sakura-chan has returned to the village. She's currently in the hospital."

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction at hearing the words 'she's in the hospital'.

Without answering or waiting for another word, Sasuke disappeared in a blur, heading toward Konoha Hospital.

* * *

~At Konoha Hospital~

"Ow," Sakura yelped, flinching.

"S-Sorry, Sakura-san. I'll be more careful," said a very nervous male doctor.

Most doctors got nervous when they were around Sakura. She was the hokage's apprentice, after all. Even when Sakura assured them that she was still a normal human being, they continued to get flustered around her. Especially the male doctors.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt too much. I've had worse," she smiled sweetly. The doctor gave her a small, shy smile.

Before either of them could say another word, the door burst open, revealing Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked him bewilderedly.

He eyed her beaten and bruised form sitting in the bed before shifting his gaze to the male doctor standing beside her.

"Leave," he told the doctor bluntly. The doctor blinked once. Twice.

"Uchiha-san, I am t-taking care of a p-patient. I cannot leave until she us f-fully healed," he informed the Uchiha, trying to sound firm.

Sasuke stared at him blankly before activating his Sharingan and repeating menacingly, "Leave."

The doctor jumped in fear and ran out of the room hurriedly. After the doctor left, Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

"Sasuke-kun! He was trying to heal me! He just doing his job! You can't go scaring off all the doctors," she scolded.

He took a step forward, not saying a word, staring into her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked, starting to feel nervous under his gaze.

Another step forward. Two steps. Three. Four. Stop.

Sasuke was standing right in front of Sakura. He looked down at her face, which had a cut on the left cheek with a little blood dripping out. He wiped the blood away with his right hand.

His hand drifting from her cheek to the back of her head and he pulled. She gasped as he pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. His right hand still holding the back of her head, and his left arm wrapped around her waist.

Sakura was shocked. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest.

"You're late," he murmured into her hair.

She smiled into his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
